1. Field of the Invention
The invention described and claimed herein is generally related to traps for catching small animals, such as mice or other small rodents. More particularly, the present invention is related to those animal traps having a spring-loaded, bail-type striker which is cocked upon being set, and which upon release by a triggering mechanism strikes and typically kills the animals.
2. Description of Related Art
Many animal traps having a bail-type striker are typically set by a two step process, involving first cocking and latching the bail-type striker, followed by the setting of a baited triggering mechanism. This process is typically awkward and difficult for several reasons. One reason is that the triggering mechanism must be set while the trap is held cocked, a process that is awkward in and of itself even with two hands. Typically the trap must be held cocked with one hand while the other hand sets the triggering mechanism, with the latter step being somewhat difficult to perform with only one available hand.
Another disadvantage common to many of the previously available traps is that the trigger mechanism of the trap must be manually set while the bail-type striker is held cocked, but not latched, and with the fingers in the path of the striker. This occurs because the triggering mechanism typically lies with the path of the striker. The setting process is thus at the very least awkward, and not infrequently leads to the trap being sprung on the fingers while it is being set, causing pain and even injury to the fingers.
Yet another disadvantage of many previously available traps is that the trigger mechanism is not sufficiently sensitive to be entirely reliable. Some trigger mechanisms are actuated only when an animal pulls or pushes a piece of bait in a particular direction, but is not actuated when the animal pushes or pulls the bail in all directions. Consequently, it is possible under some circumstances for an animal to remove the bail without triggering the trap.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,360,986to Dushey, discloses a bail-type animal type which is intended to allow setting without exposing the fingers to the bail. However, the trap disclosed in Dushey suffers from the common disadvantage noted above of being triggered only by the bait being depressed downwardly, and is not triggered when the bait is pushed or pulled in other directions.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,711,049, to Kness, discloses an animal trap which is also intended to allow setting without exposing the fingers to the bail. The trap disclosed in Kness also suffers however from the disadvantage noted above of only being riggered by downward depression of the bait.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,574,519, to Eckerbrecht, discloses a mouse trap having a novel combined trip bar and holding member, for preventing injury to the fingers during setting of the trap.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,458,404, to Goodman, discloses a rat trap which is also designed to avoid injury to the finer upon setting the trap.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,462,102, to Dodson, discloses a trap having a trigger mechanism that is located primarily on the underside of the traps, but which is actuated only by downward pressure on a bait holder.